


Hiccstrid MONSTER STORY

by CreatureTheWick



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatureTheWick/pseuds/CreatureTheWick
Summary: First storyThis is about a girl name Astrid Hofferson who's love an boy Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third but get jealous when he's with a other girl and that lends to many dangers, romantic and  an curse ....
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson





	1. "Jealously Astrid?"

**Author's Note:**

> Better writing later chapters  
> *Author note this is about how it all started this takes place around hiccup and Astrid where 15 years old *

Narrater POV

Is was early morning for the young shield maiden, Astrid Hofferson, as she walk down to her home. She pass by the chief's house and noticed Hiccup talking to the chief, Stoick the Vast, who happens to be Hiccup's Father who in Thor knows what happening....

Astrid POV  
Me as always try to figure out what happening then Tuffnut show up 

"Hey Astrid.......what is happening?" He questioned  
"They're fighting ....again" I said in an sarcasm tone  
"Of course they are" Ruffnut interrupts  
Gobber show up and said to Stoick 

"Stoick, someone is here for you"

"Well Gobber tell me"

"It's Dagur" 

Hiccup in shock when he heard this 

(Time past)  
At the docks Dagur show up and start talking about how he became the new berserkian chief then show them and me his sister Heather, at first I thought she was cool until an few days passed they looked like they were dating  
"Astrid are you jealous?" Ask by Snotlout  
"What?!? No!"  
"Ok just wondering"  
But actually I was jealous so I went to Gothi and asked  
"Is there a way to make a guy pay without him know what happening"  
She wrote in the dirt and I translated it, it means there is but I need a something that he has  
(Time past)  
I look for something I could and found a some dragon toy so I took it

Show it to Gothi and she did then wrote in the dirt and I translated it says  
"Every thing will change" 

*Sorry guys if this was Short*


	2. The Curse

Hiccup POV.  
I woke up with some type of pain I just can't explain it I try opening my eyes but I failed then an ringing in my ears, that made me snapped my eyes,  
I saw I wish I haven't.  
Dark, light, sky blue cover my body my skin hurts so much that I moaned in pain like you where in lava with no clothes.  
My skin turn black like I took an bath in black, hard, sticky paint. Then scales grow around my body, then to the worst, ....

..... My bones broken into pieces then reconnect, added new ones, then my body, origins, limps and continue, my head turn, headaches, memories burning running around as in I remember things I forgotten, some where great, but I wish I could just forget it , then I yelled "aaaAAAHHHHHHHHHHhhhh...." Then the thing complete, taller, bigger, ....eyes, tail, wings, scales, craws, teethes, ..... I....  
Was an dragon. Before I can freak out an ringing to my ears, I forgotten everything, and pass out,....it was like someone, something took over body I thought before I passed out..  
Narrator POV.  
An scream was heard around the village, ..................


End file.
